Dustin Rhodes
Dustin Patrick Runnels (born April 11, 1969) is an American professional wrestler better known by the name Goldust. He is well known for his multiple tenures with WWE from 1995 to 2019 as the enigmatic, flamboyant, sexually ambiguous character. He is currently signed to All Elite Wrestling under the Dustin Rhodes name as a coach and occasional wrestler. The son of WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes and the half-brother of fellow wrestler Cody Rhodes, he is also known for his appearances with World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) where he wrestled under both the Dustin Rhodes name and the alter ego Black Reign. Between WWF/E and WCW, Runnels has won 23 total championships. In WCW, he was a two-time United States Heavyweight Champion, a one-time Six-Man Tag Team Champion, and a two-time World Tag Team Champion. In WWF/E, he is a three-time Intercontinental Champion, nine-time Hardcore Champion, one-time World Tag Team Champion, and two-time WWE Tag Team Champion. Runnels has also appeared in the second most Royal Rumble matches, at 13. In wresting * Finishing moves ** As Goldust *** Curtain Call (Lifting falling inverted DDT, or a hangman's neckbreaker) *** Final Cut (Swinging vertical suplex) *** Golden Age (Reverse STO) *** Hush...Hush, Good Night, Sweet Charlotte (Cobra clutch with body scissors) *** Shattered Dreams ''/ ''Golden Globes (Running low blow kick to a cornered rope hung opponent) ** As Dustin Rhodes *** DDT *** Diving clothesline *** Lone Star State of Mind (Lifting falling inverted DDT) *** Spinning side slam ** As Black Reign *** Blackout (Kneeling facebuster) *** Darkness Falls (Jumping leg lariat) *** Schizophrenic (Swinging vertical suplex) * Signature moves ** Bionic elbow – adopted from his father ** Bulldog ** Cannonball from the ring apron to the outside of the ring ** Clothesline ** Director's Cut ''/ ''Shock Treatment (Snap scoop powerslam) ** Diving hurricanrana ** Dropping down and uppercutting the opponent ** Golden Cross (Rolling cutter) ** Jumping hip attack, as a counter to an oncoming opponent ** Inverted atomic drop ** Oscar (Sitout rear mat slam) ** Running stunne ** Sidewalk slam ** Spinebuster ** Springboard back elbow ** Sunset flip powerbomb ** Twisting diving crossbody * Managers ** Aksana ** Bluedust ** Hornswoggle ** James Mitchell ** Luna Vachon ** Mandy Rose ** Marlena ** Ryan Shamrock ** Skandor Akbar * Nicknames ** As Dustin Rhodes *** "The American Nightmare" *** "The Lone Star" *** "The Natural" ** As Goldust *** "The Prince of Perversion" *** "The Bizarre One *** "The Golden One" * Entrance themes ** Territories *** "Drop Dead Legs" by Van Halen ** All Japan Pro Wrestling *** "Burning Wind" by Takayuki Hijikata ** World Championship Wrestling *** "Who Dares Wins" by Adam Marshal *** "The Natural" by D. Conort, M. Seitz and J. Papa ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "Dustin Runnels" by Jim Johnston *** "Golden" by Jim Johnston *** "Goldust" by Jim Johnston *** "Common Man Boogie" by Jimmy Hart and J.J. Helm *** "Deviant" by Jim Johnston *** "The Natural" by D. Conort, M. Seitz and J. Papa *** "Gold-Lust" by Jim Johnston *** "Gold and Smoke" by Jim Johnston (used while teaming with Cody Rhodes) *** "Written in the Stars" ("Gold-Lust" Intro) by Jim Johnston (used while teaming with Stardust) *** "What's Up? (The Golden Truth Remix) by Ron Killings (used while teaming with R-Truth) ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Black Reign" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * American Combat Wrestling ** ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Championship Wrestling from Florida ** NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mike Graham * Coastal Championship Wrestling ** CCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Comeback of the Year (2013) ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1991) ** Ranked #11 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1996 ** Ranked #126 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 * Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling ** TCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** WCW World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Big Josh and Tom Zenk ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Ricky Steamboat (1) and Barry Windham (1) ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Barry Windham * World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment ** WWF Hardcore Championship (9 times) ** WWF Intercontinental Championship (3 times) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Cody Rhodes / Stardust ** World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Booker T ** Slammy Awards (4 times) *** Best Couple (1997) with Marlena *** Frequent Tweeter (2010) *** "You Still Got It" – Best Superstar Return of the Year (2013) *** Tag Team of the Year (2013) – with Cody Rhodes * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Most Embarrassing Wrestler (1997) ** Most Improved (1991) ** Rookie of the Year (1989) ** Worst Gimmick (1995) as Goldust ** Worst Gimmick (1997) as The Artist Formerly Known As Goldust ** Worst Gimmick (2007) as Black Reign Category:Alumni